Bud and Lou
'''Bud and Lou '''are Luther's pet hyenas and one of the secondary antagonists in the Nature Dragon franchise. They are twin hyenas who were brought to Chiroptera by the Bat King and became Luther's pets and later his trusted henchmen as a result of the latter descending into tyrannical insanity. They are equally cruel to Benny and Sully as they serve as the pets of Luther's rival, Xavier. Background After Bud and Lou were orphaned, they were given to Luther as a present from his later mother. After the Bat King's death, Bud and Lou became Luther's minions. They instantly became the rivals of Benny and Sully, realizing that they're the pet hyenas of Xavier. Once the Bat King succeeds in killing Xavier, Prince Manchas and the other monarchs and rule the 2nd dimension, Bud and Lou will take pleasure in eating Benny and Sully as their reward. Personality Bud and Lou are sinister and evil hyenas who enjoys laughing at other people's pain. They love being rubbed by their master and receive large pounds of meat for their royal feast. Next to the Sheriff, Bud and Lou are by far, Luther's most respected and trusted minions as they complete their job that Luther assigns them to do. Bud and Lou both share the same personality, cold, abusive, sadistic and sneaky. Being hyenas, they laugh at the pain and torture that their victims endure. Bud and Lou enjoy playing pranks on their enemies and even on their own allies. The hyenas also have a sick and twisted sense of humor. Physical appearance Bud and Lou are both red and slender hyenas with black spots. To tell them apart, Bud wears a purple collar and Lou wears a green collar. When they're sleeping, they're shown to wear long johns that is the same color as their collars. Powers and abilities * '''Hyena Physiology: '''Bud and Lou are anthropomorphic hyenas. * '''Anthropomorphism: '''Bud and Lou are given the ability to stand on their two legs and engage into human-related activities. * '''Powerful Strength: '''When Bud and Lou were bought into the Chiropterian Castle, they gained powerful strength from Luther when they were blasted by his staff. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Bud and Lou gained powerful speed after being blasted by Luther's staff * '''Immortality: '''Bud and Lou gained eternal youth from Luther's staff once they brought into Chiroptera. Appearances Robin Hood Bud and Lou serves as supporting antagonists in the film and this is the first film they make an appearance in. They are first seen with their master, Luther as he goes through the town of Nottingham and collects taxes from the poor while cruelly torturing them in the process. Throughout the film, when either Luther or John threaten the sheriff, Bud and Lou threaten to bite the sheriff if he upsets their master again. After Prince John's death, Luther was attempting to turn Maid Marian and Hugo into mice but King Richard intervened by using his sword, thus turning them into mice and magically transported to the castle's dungeon. During the post-credits scene, Bud and Lou are transformed back into hyenas but are sentenced to work in the Castle of Nottingham as butlers as punishment for their cruelty towards the poor. The Nature Dragon Bud and Lou are usually seen around Luther and tags along with him when he travels outside of the kingdom. Trivia * In the cartoon series, Bud and Lou sometimes walk on their four legs or they may walk on two. * Even though, Bud and Lou are from Africa, they don't have an African accent or celebrate any African holidays. * Bud and Lou's design is similar to the Bud and Lou characters from the Krypto the Superdog series. Category:Article of the week Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Hyenas Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Orphans Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Henchmen Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Servants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Immortal Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten Villains Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Royalty Category:Transformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Mice Category:African characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Pets